Misshka Filitov (character)
Name=Misshka Filitov Homeworld=Othallus Birth=Unknown, during the Clone Wars Species=Othallan Class=Jedi Guardian Height=2.0 meters Gender=Male Eyes=Orange Armament=Lightsaber Era=Rebellion era Affiliation=Rebel Alliance Misshka '''is a Jedi, of human origin, from a world nestled away in the Deep Core, and the only one of his kind at large in the Galaxy. After escaping his world in an Imperial cargo ship, Misshka was conscripted into Imperial service—and rose to become an ace pilot in the ranks of Imperial Inquisition’s space division. Eventually he defected to the Rebel Alliance and resides on the backwater world of Lok. '''Early life “This is the fate of any who oppose the will of Palpatine.” —Sith script carved into a ruined temple on Othallus Misshka was born during the last days of the Clone Wars on a pre-spaceflight world named Othallus. Given its location in the galactic Deep Core, his world was left untouched by the conflict. The Thallans are a superstitious people, believing in an abhorrent deity named Akata, who once ruled a vast empire that controlled many worlds besides Othallus. At an early age, Misshka began to manifest abilities his people considered unnatural. When he refused to renounce those powers, he was cast out of his city, and made exile from all Thallans. Around this same time, an Imperial expedition was sent into the Deep Core to set up secret bases and construction facilities throughout the regions. One such supply depot was built two hundred kilometers from Misshka’s former home. During his time in the wilderness on the main continent of Othallus, Misshka discovered the ruins of an ancient temple, where he had a dark vision. In it, he was standing near the same strange temple. A tall figure, dressed in black was holding a small cylindrical object with a shaft of pure red energy. Facing him was a young woman in brown robes, holding her own similar weapon, this one with a shaft of silver emanating from it. A brief battle ensued, ending with the dark figure stabbing her through the heart as the vision faded. After a bit more exploring, Misshka found the exact spot where the vision had taken place and found the remains of the fallen woman. On the ground next to her skeleton and robes was the light weapon she had used. It was bronze in color and slightly bent in shape. Picking it up, he found it strangely heavy for its size. On an impulse he couldn’t explain, he moved further into the temple. After several minutes of searching, he found the holocron the dead Jedi had hidden. = Service in the Galactic Empire = Misshka eventually found the Imperial supply depot on his world. He was able to stow away in one of the cargo ships and was discovered by stormtroopers on Coruscant. He was conscripted into Imperial service after a short interrogation As a stormtrooper himself, stationed on Coruscant, Misshka did not see much combat action. Secretly he started spending time in flight simulators, and his scores were impressive. The authorities tracked him down and offered him a chance to fly for real. As he had been able to sneak into an Imperial outpost and off the planet, Imperial Inquisition was especially interested in this relative nobody. = Duties for the Inquisition = Most of his time flying for the Inquisition consisted of training and the expected combat missions against Rebels. However, fate began to intervene after Misshka began climbing the ranks of the squadron. He was tasked to hunt down three traitors: a defecting Imperial colonel, a scientist and an Imperial general. Combined with the recent news he learned, that of the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star, Misshka began to feel disenchanted with the Empire and its brutal methods. At this point, he started planning his own defection to the Rebellion. Once Misshka became the Inquisition’s top pilot, he was tasked to help destroy a Rebel station deep in space. At this point, he allowed his squadron mates believe he was destroyed, sneaking out of the area. Using a modified transponder, he snuck aboard one of the facilities at Fondor Yards and stole a special starfighter—a Clone Wars-era Eta-2 Actis interceptor and fled. = Service to the Rebellion = “You can’t cut a fart in Karthakk without Nym’s hearing of it.” —Rebel pilot trainer speaking to Misshka To stay ahead of those hunting him, Misshka traded his piloting services among many freelance groups, even working at one point for Talon Karrde’s Smuggler Alliance. Again, fate would intervene. After barely surviving a crash on Tatooine, Misshka found himself being tracked by a bounty hunter. During a brief exchange with the former Imperial, the bounty hunter realized Misshka was a Force Sensitive, and could prove useful to the leaders of his cell. The hunter, and another Jedi pilot were able to catch up to Misshka in space and disable his Vaksai fighter. They convinced him to meet with their leader on Lok. = A New Life = On Lok, Misshka met a Jedi Master named Krystny. She saw his potential in several visions, and invited him to join her enclave of Jedi in the Outer Rim, at the same time inviting him to join her Rebel cell. She was also able to help him salvage his stolen Eta-2 from Tatooine, and had one of her technicians rebuild and reprogram his astromech into a faster, more effective unit. Eventually, when his Jedi training in the enclave progressed far enough, she paired him with another Master named Mat to complete his training. Misshka would see brutal combat on several planets after his training was complete. On one such planet, the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk, his skills as a pilot helped to liberate the Wookies from Lord Cyssc of the Trandoshan Blackscale clan. He was also part of a small operation—planned by the Zssisk clan—to destroy the Avatar Platform in Kashyyyk space. Other actions would see him fighting Imperials on Tatooine, Lok, and in the ruins of the Rori city of Restuss. Due to his abilities as a pilot, Krystny eventually put Misshka in charge of training pilots in her cell to become aces themselves. More recently, he has been promoted to the council of Krystny’s Jedi enclave, broadening his responsibilities both with the Jedi and those fledgling Jedi who wish to become pilots. = Personality and Traits = Although Misshka resembles a human male, there is a distinct feature that sets him aside. Misshka’s eyes, unlike that of standard human stock, are a dimly glowing orange. He is fairly reserved in most circumstances, not particularly given to flamboyant tactics in combat. His fighting style straddles the line between the light side and the dark side, somehow able to never quite cross fully into the darkness. While not particularly strong in one side or the other, his blended Grey Jedi status nonetheless makes him formidable in combat, to the point of being sometimes seen as the primary threat to Imperials. His choice of clothing style, while somewhat unique, also tends to draw unwanted attention. Misshka is not usually prone to boasting, but if provoked, he has been known to let his sense of humor overcome his judgment, which makes him someone who quickly makes friends…or bitter enemies. After spending over a year training as a Jedi Knight, he has gained a measure of control over his sense of humor, vastly improved his combat capabilities and serves as a trusted advisor and operative to Master Krystny, overseeing the training of not just pilots, but Jedi who wish to improve their own abilities in the Force. Category:Player characters